Última Palabra
by luna1415
Summary: La confesión de Peter Petigrew, que ocurrió el día de la caida de Voldemort


Esta historia es para las que como yo, opinan que Sirius debio tener su venganza contra Peter.

* * *

Le había costado trece años en prisión, oyendo una y otra vez las estúpidas discursiones, las rupturas con sus novias, el dia en el que fue desheredado.

Pero por fin estaba ante el, el causante de todo su sufrimiento, en su cara se reflejaba temor, ¿a la muerte o al recuerdo? Siempre fue un cobarde, una _rata._

Pediría clemencia, se arrepentiría de todo, pero primero, quería saber porque.

¿Qué impulsa a una persona a hacer lo que el hizo?

-Peter.

-Si-si-sirius que sorpresa, cuanto tiempo…

-Trece años en Azkaban es mucho tiempo, pero seguro que lo sabes.

-Sirius, ¡te lo puedo explicar, de verdad!

-Porque lo hiciste, porque traicionaste a James y a Lily, a los Merodeadores, nosotros éramos tu familia, tus amigos, vendiste a Harry. ¿A CAMBIO DE QUE? ¿Qué ES TAN VALIOSO COMO PARA OBENERLO PAGANDO ESE PRECIO? ¡RESPONDEME RATA! ¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS Y DIME EL PORQUE! ERAN FELICES, ¡¡NOSOTROS ERAMOS FELICES!! Responde ahora Rata, porque no permitiré que mueras hasta que hayas confesado hasta el último de tus pecados.

-Sirius, no lo puedes entender, el es muy poderoso, el lo sabe todo…

-Eras un Griffindor, tienes que tener un atisbo de valentía, úsalo.

-Si-sirius, yo no quería, el me obligo, me dijo que obtendría fama y poder, que seria su favorito, que juntos gobernaríamos el mundo, y que de todo eso yo podría tener una parte solo para mi… El me lo prometió, y ¡el me curo! Me dio mi mano, me dio la vida de nuevo.

-Nos vendiste, dime porque, dime que paso ese dia.

-Yo-yo yo sabia que Lily se sentía amenazada, ella lo notaba, siempre fue la mas perceptiva del grupo, y yo sabia lo que ella sentía, el me eligió a _mi_, de entre todos nosotros, primero nos estudio, pero luego me eligió a _mi_, por encima del inteligente y perseverante Remus, del valiente James, e incluso de ti, Sirius Black, el guapo conquistador, el emprendedor, el "_chico malo_" de la familia, pudiste obtener todo lo que yo obtuve, pero no, ¡porque el me eligió a mi! Por primera vez alguien me hacia ser diferente, ser superior a todos vosotros, convencer a James fue fácil, porque tu amigo, tu mejor amigo y hermano _dudaba de ti _el creía que todas aquellas escapadas, que aquellos viajes misteriosos eran porque tu estabas dentro del circulo, por eso, el dia antes hablo conmigo y con Dumbledore y cambio todo, yo pase a ser el guardián de los secretos, ¿Acaso lo recuerdas de otra manera? Una vez hecho aquello el siguiente paso fue muchísimo más simple, avisar al señor Tenebroso de la ubicación de la casa.

Lo siguiente ya lo sabes, esperamos a la caída de la noche, cuando nadie iría más a pedir dulces a las casas vecinas, y entonces atacamos, Bella y Rodolphus iban delante, ellos se encargaron de masacrar juntos todo. Mataron a todo el que se les puso por delante, y entonces llego el. Nos acercamos a la casa, yo les abrí la puerta, para entonces ya sabíamos que ellos estarían alerta, esperábamos incluso la aparición de la Orden, nada hubiera hecho mas feliz a mi señor, pero fue mas rápido, mas simple, mas mundano, entramos mi señor y yo, solo yo, solo yo me gane tal honor, por encima de mortífagos como los Lestrange o los Malfoy, solo yo. 

James estaba solo, en el medio del salón, todas las puertas a nuestro alrededor estaban aparentemente cerradas, sobre nuestra cabeza se oían pasos apresurados.

Mi señor lo desarmo, y le increpo, le dio a elegir, podía unirse a el, el es bueno, clemente y generoso, pero James, con su habitual arrogancia, levanto la barbilla y espero a la muerte, que no tardo en llegar, fue duro ver su cadáver ahí, y como luego el se lo arrojo como un pedazo de carne a los mortífagos. Después subimos.

Lily estaba ahí, acurrucada con Harry en brazos, estaba llorando, pero tampoco ella dudo a la hora de elegir, ella me vio, no me ignoro como James, aun recuerdo sus palabras "Peter, Peter, por favor ayúdame, llévate a Harry, ayúdame, llama a la Orden, Peter…" Murió pronunciando mi nombre.

Después, después el señor me mando fuera, quería estar solo con Harry, yo me lleve a Lily junto a James.

Pero al salir de la casa ocurrió algo inesperado.

Una onda de luz nos arraso a todos, la casa, dos mortífagos que quedaban guardando los cuerpos… Todo.

Ya no quedaba nada, entonces lo entendí, ¡el señor tenebroso había caído! No se me ocurrió mas idea que cortarme un dedo, yo era el guardián de los secretos, nadie dudaría de mi, las sospechas irían para ti, todo seria lógico, Sirius Black, viene de la familia mas oscura y tenebrosa que existe, y a el le quitaron la guardia.

Pero antes de irme te vi, apareciste con la moto y saltaste sobre las ruinas buscando algo, hasta que sacaste a Harry, entonces fue cuando me miraste, y huí.

Cualquiera hubiera echo lo mismo que yo, incluso tu, pero nada salio como esperábamos.

Ahora querido amigo, podemos dejar atrás el pasado, y continuar con los Merodeadores, Harry esta bien, y James pervive en el, Remus es compasivo, se apiadara de mi.

Amigo, ¿Qué me respondes?

-Avada Kedabra.

* * *

Recuerdo que dejar RRs no mata.

un bico

..Luna..


End file.
